That Look
by GreekGoddessHestia
Summary: Mitchie is doubting Shanes love for her. Is she right?


I will never forget

I walked down the halls of Sunny View High pretty much invisible. The attention I got was the type that I would rather live without. The confidence I had at Camp Rock is gone. Shane doesn't even love me. He is just lying to me.

"Hi Mitchie." Taylor Smith says to me. I realize now that her and her wanna be's have cornered me.

I guess I should tell you who I am. And who they are.

My name is Mitchie Torres. I am 16 and have no friends. I went to Camp Rock last year where I met Shane Gray. But of coarse you know who he is. I made him change his ways and now he is a find, caring person. Did I mention that he says he loves me, I don't believe him. I have auburn hair that is very straight and annoying, because it does nothing!!! Seriously it just hangs there!!!

Taylor Smith. She has blonde hair that you can so tell has been dyed. It is curly and is always draped around her shoulders so it is easy to flick in what she thinks is a sexy way. She is obsessed with Shane Gray. She thinks that one day he will come to school in a limo and announce to the world that he wants to marry her.

Megan. She has naturally blue hair. Its so weird. And she is always saying, 'Be careful, or I will send the evil flying monkeys onto you.' She is obsessed with Jason Green. Jason told me that this one time, he was on the tour bus, and this girl with blue hair jumped onto the roof of the bus and jumped up and down, then when the security guards came. Told them that if she didn't marry Jason then she would send evil flying monkeys onto them. She got a restraining order after that.

Kelly. She has Brown hair that is so short and pretty. And whenever you see her she is wearing fluro coloured high socks. I wouldn't be surprised if she showered in them. Of coarse she is obsessed with Nate. Her locker is full of pictures of Nate. Some I don't even want to know how she got. And Nate said that this one time, this girl came up to him at a meet and greet and was wearing these really bight coloured high socks. She tried to stuff her tongue down his mouth and the security had to pull her away. Nate is now mentally scarred for life.

Of coarse they only hang around with Taylor because she is intimidating.

Reminds me of Camp Rock.

"I see that you have a more ugly than usual top on." Her laugh is high pitched and so are the wanna be's.

I just look down and get ready to receive whatever they feel the need to give me.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!!! You BEEP!!!" She yelled at me and her minions just smirked at me**. (a/n I want to keep the rating low, so use your imagination.)**

I look up at her. I have never been so intimidated in my life. Tess would be a puppy compared to Taylor.

"Your nothing but a useless piece of BEEP. No one would ever love you or want you. I can't believe you would kid yourself to think that." She sneered.

"Yeah. Your skin colour is ugly. Your way to fat, I mean you should be the 8th wonder of the world. Your hair is so fake, like, what did you do to it. Cause whatever you did, don't do it again cause its ugly. Megan call the ugly police!!" Kelly said, then they all laughed.

"Your going to spend the rest of your life alone. And if anyone is stupid enough to ask you out, they belong to an asylum." After Megan said that, I couldn't stop myself.

"Well, it just so happens that I do have a boyfriend who loves me. And if he was ever sent to an asylum Connect 3 wouldn't exist. Yeah. That's right. My Boyfriend is Shane Gray." I tell them loudly, I've attracted a group of people.

Taylor and her minions just laugh there fake laughs. "As if Shane would ever even look at a BEEP like you." She starts laughing again. I can feel the tears swimming in my eyes.

I walk slowly towards my next class.

School had finished and I was waiting for my mum to come and pick me up, when Taylor showed up.

"Oh. Look who its is girls. Its Little Miss Liar. Shane would never even look twice at you." She says malice dripping from her voice with every word.

My vision was blurry with tears. But I was able to see a long black car pull up. "Its Shane Gray I told you he would come for me one day. Now were going to get married and make babies." Taylor was telling Magan and Kelly.

But I just stayed there willing for the tears not to fall. Taylor squealed as Shane got out of the limo and started walking towards us.

But he walked straight past her to me and whispered softly in my ear, "Hey, hey, hey. What's the matter?? Whatever it is, its okay now. I am here." He wiped away the tears that fell down my face.

He softly pressed his lips on mine. Then pulled back again and hugged me, pulling me into his chest where I hugged back feeling peaceful.

How could I ever doubt how much Shane loves me. And I love him back.

And the one thing I will never forget, is the look on Taylor's face when he walked passed her and kissed me.

**I think that is a lovely little story, please review…. P.S I LOVE KIERON!!!**

**Love tashie :D**

**p.s. I would like to dedicate this story to my bestie Tayla for inspiring me.**

**p.p.s. I wrote a poem to go with this story for Taylor:**

**If only it were me  
****Sitting up that tree  
****Then I would be  
****So perfectly  
****Happy **


End file.
